Techniques for monitoring user access to Internet resources such as web pages, advertisements and/or other media have evolved significantly over the years. Some prior systems perform such monitoring primarily through server logs. In particular, entities serving media on the Internet can use such prior systems to log the number of requests received for their media at their server. However, such systems lack a means to determine any characteristics about the persons responsible for the logged requests.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever appropriate, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.